This application discloses a display and/or user interface for viewing information relating to tradable items and/or for use in a trading system for trading items. Such items may include, but are not limited to, financial interests, including present, future, and contingent interests such as spot, futures, options, swaps, and forwards contracts in, for example, equity instruments such as: stocks; fixed income securities such as corporate, government and municipal bonds; mortgage-backed securities, collateralized mortgage obligations, loans, commercial paper and other debt instruments; commodities, including for example, energy, precious metals; foreign exchange; derivative and swap instruments; pollution credits; insurance. The application also discloses methods, systems and computer program products for implementing and using the display and/or user interface and for facilitating the presentation of information related to tradable items and the trading of items.